


The Code and the Path

by Raynidreams



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynidreams/pseuds/Raynidreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting: Season 4, Islanded in a Stream of Stars<br/>Plot: A moment of Kara's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Code and the Path

 

Dropping her head into her hands she sobbed at the emptiness, or wanted to. Gods, how she wanted to let loose. To let the rush of whatever she was feeling run through her like water. Let this wall of blankness inside, go. She'd tried everything. Every frakking vice plus pain... and nothing. Somehow the release, the tears just wouldn't come anymore. Or couldn't. Not yet. Not until whatever this was… was finished.

Kara wasn't sure what it was that she'd witnessed at the piano. What she'd been a part of. And didn't have any frakking clue as to what his phantom apparition had meant, or what the purpose of the damned song they'd played together did either, only that it was important. That it was a truth. Or maybe that it was a path to the truth.

She cursed herself, cursed her blindness; fisting her hands up into her hair.

She just wished... no that wasn't right, for she'd stopped wishing a long time ago. She just wanted to know what she was. What was her purpose was. And how it all fitted together.

_Harbinger._   
_Adrift._

She felt... not evil as such, but certainly not good either. Not right.

She had to do something. Had to. She didn't want to be adrift any longer.

Rising up from her foetal crouch, she came to a conclusion. There were only three people she could turn to for help. Three people who saw beyond this hanging void of a non-existence. And of those three, only two who understood her and who hadn't proclaimed that awful prophecy about what she was underneath all this falsehood of face and bitter sweet memories.

_I don't see Kara Thrace. I see an angel, angel, blazing with the light of God._

_No,_  she thought, _not this time_ \- and swallowing against the pain the visit would inevitably cause, she went to her other choice.

She found him where she would always find him from now on. A prisoner locked within his own body; a slave to his own broken mind. A mind not fixed to his flesh but a drifter, wandering in nowhere and everywhere.

"I know you can hear me Sam, just like I know on some level you'll understand,' she whispered after sitting down. 'The old me is dead and gone, same as the old you. Just took me a while to accept it,' she whispered feeling light headed. 'Which brings us to the larger question. Why am I here? I think it has something to do with this music, there's a pattern there. A pattern I can't see. But I think that you can. So we're going to sit in this room until we figure it out… Talk to me Sam."

She plugged him in. And he came… not awake… but online.

And questioned emptily, "New command?"

It hurt. It hurt like hell, and even though she had no hope he was ever coming back now… it still hurt. In her chest and deep in her gut, it hurt.

Reining in the grief for them both, she lay down next to the trickling water and ran her hands through its warmth, then stroked his thigh. She was prepared to wait. She didn't understand much but she had the words of her other go to in her head:

_"Don't expect the fate of two great races to be delivered easily."_

Sam stayed silent.

So she waited, existed in timelessness with the sounds of the water and the whale song like groans of the ship. She may have even dreamt for a time, though her dreams were seemingly nothing but fragments when she woke. However, she woke from them determined. Revived. She looked again at the notes and thought about what Leoben had always said, and what she'd repeated without thinking to Sam.

There were patterns here. Patterns all around.

Taking Hera's drawing, she wrote down the notes clearly. Then began to think how maybe the notes were a representation of something else. That there was a meaning beyond the splodges of colour. Beyond the song as a trigger to sleeping cylon minds and the echoes of her past.

"Sam, could they spell something maybe? The letters?"

He didn't answer, yet the comfort of his presence drove her to think.

"Or maybe they're numbers?"

Sam blinked.

"Numbers?"

The symbols swirling around them gave a rushed flurry. And he spoke. "End of line."

"The numbers are the end of the line?"

"End of line. End of line. The perfect place. The perfect place. End of line."

Kara sighed.

"I know you're trying to help. I know. Just like always." She reached a hand and ran it down his cheek. She did feel him. Felt that somewhere inside of him a tiny part was still human and trying to push all his love and hopes at her.

For he did love her. Just as she loved him.

Watching him, she whispered, "Gods Sammy, there must be some way out of here."


End file.
